


Stranger On The Town

by cockroachcowboy



Category: The Damned - Fandom
Genre: At McDonald’s, Fine Dining, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockroachcowboy/pseuds/cockroachcowboy
Summary: I don’t like these two as a couple. I wrote this cause I wanted to put my spin on what I think fanfics about them should be like, friendly banter and nothing more!(If you couldn’t guess the story’s named after a track off of Strawberries.)





	Stranger On The Town

 

It was almost midnight. The pair were alone sitting in a McDonald’s, eating away what they could afford. Dave was in full vampire gear, Sensible didn’t look any less wild with all his fur. The captain was laughing to himself. Dave cocked an eyebrow and put down his burger. “What’s the matta’?” “If I say, you’ll get all pissy.” Dave rolled his eyes. “Forget it then.” Dave was about to take another bite as Captain started cracking up again. Dave crossed his arms, waiting for The Captain to spit out whatever was on his rodent infested mind. The Captain smacked his lips together and burped. He looked around for a moment and chuckled. “It’s like... we’re on a date.” “A what?” “Yeah! You brought me here n’ paid. What would you call that?” “Generosity.” Dave stated coldly. Captain rolled his eyes. “Looks like Mr. Dave Vainan can’t take a joke anymore, hardee-har.” “You’re being daft.” 

 

A Few Minutes Later.. 

 

The two were now on the street, strolling along to see what trouble they could find. The winter air rustled between them, Dave shivered in his thin coat. “Whenever I wear a dress, do you find yourself attracted to me?” Dave stopped dead in his tracks as if his heart exploded. “For Christ’s sake, what’s wrong with you today?” Captain scoffed and circled back to his ghoulish friend. “Forgive me, eh?” “Easier said than done.” “That’s the spirit!” Captain then broke out into singing some god awful tune from his childhood. Dave pushed past him, he was going to turn into a human ice block if he didn’t find shelter soon. “You’re nobody’s sweetheart now, they don’t favor you somehow! You look out of place in your own-home-town! As you walk down the avenu-e, I just can’t believe that’s it’s tru-e. Painted lips! Painted eyes!” Captain kissed Dave on the cheek which made him smirk. He shoved The Captain playfully and finished the old tune with him. “AND YOU’RE NOBODY’S SWEETHEART NOOOOW! WHOO!” They both blew up with giggles as they danced their way to the end of the street. “Ah, if we were a couple we’d be the worst. Ain’t that right?” “Absolutely Horrendous!” “Stupendous!” “Dreadful!” “Disastrous!” “Nasty!” “Stu-pendamist?” “That’s not even a real word!” 


End file.
